This invention relates generally to a tumbler in the form of a rotary perforate drum for separating ice particles from comestible products such as poultry and fruit covered with such ice particles.
More particularly, the drum side wall comprises an assembly of tubular elements each lying parallel to the central axis of the drum, and each being mutually spaced apart to define uniform gaps or slots through which separated ice particles fall from the drum. Such elements have continuous arcuate surfaces along the length thereof facing inwardly of the drum presenting a plurality of curved surfaces against which the ice-covered products are tumbled for freeing the ice particles therefrom.
Typically, during a poultry processing operation, the primal parts, such as the breasts, legs and thighs, are removed by cutting, whereafter the breasts shells and necks are layered in corrugated tote bins usually with shaved ice to keep the products cool during transport. The ice covered products are transported to a meat separator facility at which the meat is recovered from the breast shells and necks.
At the meat separator facility the ice, which may now be in clumps, must be removed from the breast shells and necks before these products are fed into the separator to minimize the water content in the finished product.
Known procedures are available for this purpose in which the ice covered products are deposited on a static perforated table where the ice is manually separated from the products while the ice is permitted to drop through the table perforations. Otherwise, vibratory, double-deck conveyors are provided such that the ice covered products are deposited on the upper conveyor which is slotted, allowing the ice to pass through while product is conveyed and vibrated. The lower conveyor, which is unperforated, conveys the collected ice particles to an ice collecting station.
However, either approach taken in the prior art is inefficient, labor intensive and produces meat loss given that many ice covered products remain ice laden and unsatisfactory for the meat separation process. Besides, portions of the meat or skin tend to clog the table or conveyor perforations such that much of the separated ice never drops through the perforations but commingles with the meat products, which is totally undesirable.
A more efficient, less labor intensive and more reliable de-icer is needed for especially the poultry processing industry.